Tranquilidad
by rosa20
Summary: Tu tranquilidad se rompió ese día, ¿Volverá a ser todo como antes? Ojalá fuera así, pero sólo valdría la pena si él estaba a tu lado.


Este es un fic Personaje x Lector, tengan piedad que es la primera vez que hago uno T_T

 _Pensamientos_

Disclaimer: Koutetsujou no Kabaneri no me pertenece, sólo me presté a Ikoma para este fic.

 **Tranquilidad**

Corrías, y parecía que no avanzabas. Corrías, sólo para llegar con él. Este muchacho siempre te hacía preocupar. Generalmente lo veías luego de su trabajo, metido en su casa trabajando en esa nueva arma. Tú pensabas que poder acabarlos de un solo golpe era imposible; pero cuando te habló acerca de su proyecto lo hizo con tanto fuerza que cambiaste un poco tu opinión. Era muy difícil, pero si era él podría ser que lo lograra.

Y seguías corriendo, la desesperación te embargó cuando aparecieron los kabanes. Sólo pensaste en él, en llegar a su lado. No sabías ni cómo seguías corriendo, evitando a esos monstruos; quizás era tan fuerte tu deseo que tus sentidos se agudizaron y podías esquivarlos o sólo sería suerte. Pero aún estabas lejos.

Hoy te habías enterado que lo encarcelaron por insolente, no puedes decir que te sorprendió pues él siempre decía lo que pensaba. Ahora lo hizo frente a quién no debía, pero aun así te preocupaba.

De algún modo

Siempre estabas pendiente de él, ¡Oh vamos! Le preparaste varias veces su comida; pero no podías quejarte

 _ **Flashback**_

"Sentada a su lado le veías trabajar en esa arma, que por más que trataras olvidabas su nombre. Su expresión mientras trabajaba era muy fatigada, pero notabas en ella un optimismo que no podías describir. Todavía recuerdas cuando se conocieron hace unos 5 años atrás, sí, se odiaron unos 4 días pero luego descubrieron que tenían mucho en común. Lo primero que pensaste de él es que era muy terco pero que sus intenciones eran las más buenas que había; pero y ¿Ahora?

Ahora lo aprecias demasiado, le quieres mucho como… ¿amigo? Sinceramente esa es la parte que más te confunde hasta ahora; es decir cuando te levantas es la primera persona que se te viene a la cabeza pensando en qué estará haciendo y cómo estará, que te angustias si te enteras que no se está cuidando por trabajar, que no te gusta cuando se le ocurre algo nuevo para mejorar su invento pues sabes que estará encerrado al menos dos días y que tendrás que buscarle. Te preocupa cómo sería por un hermano ¿No? Aunque hay algo que no te cuadra en eso.

-Moo~ Ikoma ¿Es medio día y no almuerzas? Eso dañará tu salud

-¡Oh! Es cierto, lo olvidé –Te mostró una media sonrisa que hizo latir rápido tu corazón. Era raro, muy raro

-Y ¿Cómo vas? ¿Ya terminarás pronto?

-Aún me fallan algunas cosas; de no ser por Takumi no hubiera podido avanzar. Mi deseo es que sea un éxito, para poder pelear y ya no escondernos.

Aquello lo dijo de una forma tan seria que guardaste silencio y lo miraste al rostro. Cuando hablaba así él se veía… apuesto.

-Además –prosiguió- Así podré protegerte… ¡Digo! Protegernos, o-osea no sólo nosotros dos sino que ¡Los demás podrán hacerlo! –Junto con ese tartamudeo apareció un sonrojo de pura pena por cometer semejante "error". Él, que siempre mantenía un rostro serio que casi parecía enfado; tú podías ver casi siempre otras de sus expresiones. Era casi como un privilegio.

Recordaste algo, era parte de tu visita y te dijiste que tenías que hacerlo. Te acercaste a su rostro y lo mirabas fijamente a los ojos. Él se quedó quieto, esperando a que hicieras algo que justificara ese repentino acercamiento.

-Ikoma… cierra tus ojos, y si pudieras abrir un poquito tu boca

-¿Eh?

-Por favor hazlo, confía en mí

-E-Está bien

Lo hizo, estabas tan cerca que podías sentir su respiración. Sonreíste.

-Ikoma… eres lindo

Susurraste aquello y lo hiciste

.

.

.

Llevaste una cuchara a su boca

-¡Hum!

-No desayunaste, y estoy segura que no preparaste nada para almorzar. ¡No debes dejar de comer!

Abrió sus ojos y te vió con sorpresa, sin duda alguna, esa cercanía sólo podían tenerla ambos. Tú lo alimentabas y él, aunque avergonzado, lo iba a permitir sólo por ser tú. Sólo le sonreíste y continuaste sin pena aunque estuviese mirándote fijamente.

Así, pasaron la tarde juntos. Conversaron muchas más cosas y las horas se pasaron rápido, y ya tenías que irte.

-¡Hasta mañana Ikoma! –le dijiste ya en la puerta –No te descuides o tendré que hacerme cargo

-S-Si, descuida. Nos vemos, gracias por venir

Y caminando desapareciste de su visión a lo lejos, él se rascaba la nuca poniendo en orden aquellas ideas que se cruzaban por su mente. Aquellas que tú nunca conocerías.

-Qué gracioso, yo no esperaba un cubierto; yo esperaba… –y callo, su subconsciente le decía qué quería pero no quería aceptarlo

 _Un beso_

Pero eso no lo sabrías"

 _ **Fin Fashblack**_

Seguías corriendo entre las personas, esperabas llegar a tiempo. Sólo esperabas que esos días tranquilos no se alejasen, no querías quedarte sin… él.

-¡Ikoma, voy a buscarte!

Ojalá llegases a tiempo

 _Solo un poco más_

Y desapareciste en ese caos, con sólo algo en mente

 _¡Ikoma!_

Bueno espero les haya gustado, tenía un borrador hace mucho pero no tenía el tiempo. En lo personal me gustó esta serie, y me dio motivación para volver a escribir. Además encontré una historia en español y bueno contribuiré con este granito de arena. Espero se haya entendido, pero aún tengo mucho que aprender. Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Rosa20


End file.
